


Winter Orchestra

by SmashQueen (SmashQ)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQueen
Summary: A star spirit conducts a winter blessing.





	Winter Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> An old dA thing from 2010 inspired by [this piece of fanart](http://nintendo-nut1.deviantart.com/art/Festive-Starlight-Xmas-2010-190783861) and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHioIlbnS_A).

Leisure strides led the wooden doll along a snowy path up to the fabled place where stars fell to the earth. The whispers of wind blew against his back while his nigh silent footfalls made imprints in the soft white blanket beneath his feet. It was perfectly calm how the world seemed, as if waiting for something to occur. Something amazing for the earth to see, but would only be witnessed by a special few.  
  
Soon, the peak of the Hill appeared within his sight at last. A fine clearing was presented for what was about to transpire. A feeling of content settled upon his core as he stood amongst the star flowers, wishes, and monsters, none of which moved to harm him. The wind whispered again, excited at the mere thought of what this star spirit was about to accomplish.  
  
Long had the tradition been, for one of the spirits above to take the honor of bringing happiness to all within the Mushroom Kingdom and to all other regions in sight of Star Hill. All over the world this happened where the Stars' power could reach. And now, it was his turn.  
  
Reaching deep within for the power bestowed upon him, he began the winter blessing.  
  
He closed his eyes and stretched his arms to the skies above, knowing the denizens up there would not be left out. At first it was just a few sparkles in the air, then the lights followed, floating all around him in reds, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and every other color imaginable. They were all enshrouded by a blue aura that radiated from the doll, their light permeating the dark of night. The creatures of Star Hill not hibernating stared, as if transfixed upon the scene. Swirling, the energy extended high above into the gray clouds, taking with it the lights and sparkles as more of the same took their place.  
  
It was a spectacular show as stars, new and old, roused from their slumber around him, gaining the energy needed to fall to the earth and complete the desires they held. The wishes this night were the most important of the year, filled with great joy and love for even complete strangers.  
  
Even now, with his body hovering off the ground from the sheer power of his aura, he could feel the warmth of those wishes.  
  
And the only way to grant them all was with a symphony, an orchestra the world over, composed by the higher authority and carried out by the star spirits themselves.  
  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._ He could sense the connection to the other star spirits all around the world who were performing this same act of epic proportions.  
  
Those heartfelt wishes of hope and goodwill sent a wave of merriment to the stars, allowing them to give the same mirth back to the world in the form of granted wishes. But such immense power granted by the higher authority! The excess power leaked to those all over the earth, giving joviality to all who received it.  
  
The winds began to sing, carrying with them the voices of nearby guardians, the honor of taking on such a task evident from his fingers down to his feet. A slight twitch of a finger and the lit up snowflakes zoomed across the sky. Like fireworks they shot, danced, fell, flew, and whichever manner else that could be possible as they traveled through the air.  
  
From the most delightful homes to the poorest of families the lights spread. Each Toad and human, even Goombas and Koopas, both far and wide, were able to see those multi-colored sources of luminescence before the snow began to fall. A warm, fuzzy feeling settled within them, the ones with their hearts open even a tiny bit.  
  
The spirits' actions were in harmony to make such a wonder, such a magnificent dream of the planet, into a realization. He dared not open his eyes though, not even for a second, his concentration solely on the melody of the earth and the stars and the hearts beating all to a rhythm only he and a select few could hear. Every second was a splendor, an uproar of emotions, ambitions, hopes, willpower, and so much more he could and could not understand all in the moments that passed.  
  
The winds swished his cape, the mantle wrapping tightly around his body, yet all that mattered were the voices of the symphony. Power resonated throughout his entire being, something he could only compare in his imagination as having the power of every single wish in Mushroom World's history flowing into his very essence. It was nowhere near that and yet the power, the strength coursing through him was unbelievable. It was as though he was suddenly a gate through which a great show of returning gratitude from all living things surged. It was almost too much to take for the star spirit let alone the doll he inhabited.  
  
And he knew he had only one chance to prove that the higher authority had chosen right by sending him down there, where existed those who he had a bond with.  
  
The last of the granted energy began to leave his body, the possessed doll settling back to the snow-covered ground. Before it was completely gone, he summoned the vigor to turn the whispers into a gale, whirling around him in a frenzy to complete the tradition before his time and energy were up.  
  
With a brilliant burst of illumination and energy, colored orbs were distributed as far as he could possibly extend his reach to, lighting up the sky with a beautiful aurora as the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever before. A breath-taking display for all to see on this wintry night, a moment of a lifetime no one would ever want to miss nor ever forget.  
  
Then as suddenly as it had begun, the connection settled and the orchestra came to an end.  
  
An exhausting evening to bring about a special and merry morning.  
  
  
She looks into the snow globe, gazing upon the figure within, standing tall upon a hill that stretched beyond the clouds. Every year she looked and every year the colorful bits inside would swirl around the blue-caped figure in a mesmerizing blizzard. And every year she would smile.


End file.
